The Wanderer
by Fafnir The Midnight Dragon
Summary: Xihuix is a 6'9" purple feathered Avian that just arrived in the Fringe. (This takes place on the Starbound RP server Galaxy Citizen lemme know if you wanna join!) He is searching for someone...the only clue he has is a name, Fenrir, a mercenary that is know to operate in the Fringe. He will stop at nothing to find this man and have his revenge...
1. Prologue: Dreams

This is a story based off of my Starbound. I am using several characters from the RP i am doing on the Starbound Server Galaxy Citizen. If you want to join the adventure with me, join the server! Also, a bit of explination about the POV style, until I say otherwise, assume its Xihuix talking. I'll always begin a characters section with (So and so's POV). This transfers between chapters. So if I end a chapter in someone's POV, and start the next one with the same person, I'm not gonna repeat the POV. Also, Disclaimer, I don't own Starbound, only the characters. - Fenrir

Xihuix's POV: I lay on the grass, face towards the clouds with my eyes closed, breathing in the crisp spring air. I felt a small presence curled up next to me. Cuddling with me. I didn't want to open my eyes. It was to peaceful. Then I heard a voice.

 _That isn't her...she's gone...done believe anything..._

My eyes shot open and I looked to where I had felt the presence, but nothing was there. I stood up instantly and looked around. After frantically searching, I saw her. Standing there a few feet away. I was flooded with relief and started moving toward her. She stood there, holding an arm across her petite, red feathered body. The gentle spring breeze ruffled her feathers a bit. She was looking at the ground, avoiding my gaze, and I saw a tear appear in her eyes. I reached out a hand toward her and she looked up, locked my gaze, then ran away. I was rooted to the ground as I watched her go.

I sat up in my bed, the sheets clinging to my sweat soaked body. My eyes frantically searched my dark room. She wasn't here. She was gone. It was another dream. I couldn't sleep anymore. Not after what had happened. I sat with my knees up so my arms could rest on them. My body, completely exhausted, screamed for rest, but my mind knew better. I didn't want to dive down into that realm again, but my body chose differently, not listening to my mind. My scar twitched and I rubbed it, and my eyes in the process. I laid down to try to sleep again, falsely hoping that I would actually be able to get some sleep. I knew better, but I drifted off almost immediately anyway. This time I was greeted with memories of being on that station. That horrible, terrible hunk of metal floating on the edge of the Avian star system, outside the public eye. That's where I lost her. That's where I got the scar going vertically across my left eye. That is where she was taken from me.

This is all for now. I'm planning on doing more soon! Rate and review, its greatly appreciated! - Fenrir


	2. Chapter One: Avos and the Beginning

Hello again! This is the Beginning of Xihuix's story, enjoy! - Fenrir

Setting: Avos, When Xihuix was young.

It wasn't often that I wandered through the market with my father, but he had wanted me to accompany me this time around. He was going to meet with one of his biggest business associates and wanted to bring me along. I don't know why he always insisted on bringing me along, because I never did anything useful on these trips. I just stood around looking important. He seemed to have a different vibe about him today as we were going, so I didn't complain. We shortly arrived at the man's house and knocked on the door. It was soon opened and we were ushered inside by one of his servants. The man my dad was meeting soon appeared before us, with a young girl hiding behind his legs, peeking out at us. My father greeted him and they talked for a short while. I couldn't stop looking at the girl. She seemed to be about a year younger than me and a lot smaller, almost too small for her age. Soon her father addressed her and told her that we should go play together out in the backyard. She shyly beckoned me to follow her. I looked at my father for permission.

"Get going! This is going to take a bit." He said, shooing me towards her. I followed her outside and we spent the rest of the time playing together.

 **Timeskip: One year before the Incident.**

We continued to meet together as our fathers became close business partners. Alexandra and I grew closer over time, and I fell

in love with her. I began the Avian courtship process and asked her father for permission to marry her. He was surprised that I

hadn't asked for her hand before. By the time I was about to turn 20 and she had just turned 18, we were contacted by the

Stargazers. My father had done business with them on several occasions and they became interested in my plans for the

marriage. They offered to host the wedding on a space station, paid for by them and hosted by them. I was thrilled. And Naive. I

blindly accepted this as goodwill on the behalf of the Stargazers. Little did I know that the Stargazers didn't do anything without

some ulterior motive. I accepted their offer. In our town, it was tradition for the Groom to completely plan the occasion without

any advise from either set of parents and only small things that the Bride could suggest. If only I could have talked to my father

about it. The Stargazers had asked Alexandra and I to come a week early to sort out the things before everyone started coming.

Alexandra left a day earlier than I did because I had one other thing I needed to take care of before being able to leave. The next

day I was packed and ready to go and a shuttle arrived to take me to the spaceport. I left without any complications and eagerly

awaited marrying my waiting bride.


	3. Update

This story is officially discontinued. The good news is that I have re-written it as a new story on Fiction Press. s/3279363/1/The-Search is the link. Enjoy!


End file.
